gleecenterstagefandomcom-20200213-history
Nothing More Than Feelings
Nothing More Than Feelings is the twelfth episode of Season One in Glee Center Stage. It was aired on May 10th 2012. JR is flunking Music class, making Patch let him go from glee club. Rose decides to tutor him, so he can become eligible for glee club but one thing leads to another, and Rose finds herself in a difficult position. Coach DeWitt begins to carry out his plans to bring down Patch & Center Stage, first by courting Waverly. Meanwhile, Libby goes for advice from Coach Kympton to try and accept her new-found sexuality and makes a move on Violette which ends with heartbreaking consequences. 'Recap' So here's what you missed on Center Stage... Mr. Evans made the weeks' assignment Mash-ups, breaking the Glee Club into two groups again, the winning group being able to choose a song for Regionals. Violette made her debut as captain of The Holy Heralds, much to Coach Sydney Kympton's joy. The coach also said a few things to Libby, making her think things through. Spider got all tongue-tied while trying to tell June how he felt. Although June knew what he meant, she told him to wait. The boys from Glee Club who were also on the lacrosse team were late for practice again, forcing Coach DeWitt to take matters into his own hands. Courtney went out for drinks with Tara, which didn't end well for her. The girls won the mash-up competition, and they decided to just choose a new song as a group. ...and that's what you missed on Center Stage! 'Story' It is quite obvious that the primary reason for one being in school is to learn. Each student is required a certain average in each class to pass the semester, and ultimately the school year. Some students, such as one Junette Harris are gifted, both in the curricular and academic expertise. People like her need not worry about what the future may have in store for them. Students like Jonas Hayfield, known to many as JR, were a different case however. It was no secret that JR wasn't exactly the best when it came to his studies. What he lacked in that department, he clearly made up for in his people skills and ability to make friends. He sat quietly, already in his last period for the day, staring at the pimpled nape of the boy in front of him. He'd often try and think of different patterns, shapes and forms that his mind could create out of the acne formation that rested before him. JR often enjoyed Music class when it came to the performing and such, but it was the written exams that always got to him. A shuffling of papers could be heard as Mr. Evans handed out their recent test papers. The teacher shook his head as he handed JR his sheet. “Again, Mr. Hayfield?” grunted the teacher as he raised an eyebrow. JR sighed heavily at the sight of the big, fat, juicy red letter at the top of his paper. Although he often received such marks, it still stung a bit to know that for someone in Glee Club, he was failing Music class. “An “F”, Mr. Evans? Why am I not surprised.” he quipped, rolling his eyes as he fluffed his hair. Fine, he was surprised. He still sometimes thought that he could get at least a “C” if he put his mind to it. “Maybe Glee Club is taking too much of your time, JR with Regionals coming up and all. Until you can get a passing grade in my class, and the rest of you failing subjects for that matter, I'll have to let you go.” sighed Mr. Evans, giving the boy a pat on the back. With that, the bell rang and the students filed into the halls, leaving JR with his face buried in his palms. Glee Club had always been something he looked forward to each day. What was he to do? _____________________________________________________________________________________________ A clicking echoed through the dimly-lit office situated near the locker room that housed St. Cecilia's lacrosse team. Popping his collar, Coach Luke DeWitt coughed twice to clear his throat. With his eyebrows arched and a tape recorder in hand, he began to speak. “Vocal log number 892, entitled “You're Going Down Evans, commence.” said the coach with a sneer as he peered around to see if anyone was present in the vicinity. He then stood from his seat, poked his head out the door to check for passers-by, and once sure he was alone, locked the door “It has been precisely 2 weeks on the dot since I learned of the great distraction that is Glee Club. Ever since that syphilitic toad, Evans pranced into this school in his pink tutu, things have never been the same. I blame him for the coming out of my team captain, one Billy Grappa. Evans' infectious musical tenacity and striking good looks have captured the hearts of some of my best players.” he whispered, talking into the recorder's microphone. The scene takes us a few weeks back as Coach DeWitt belittles the members of the lacrosse team that also belonged to the glee club. “YOU CAN'T KEEP BOOGIENG LIKE THIS! YOU'LL COME DOWN WITH A FEVER OF SOME SORT!!!” said the coach, yelling directly in Luke's right ear as the boy squinted in terror. “Boogie Fever?” laughed the boy. “Good one coach!” he added, trying to bring an overall lighter mood. This prompted the coach to smack him on the back of his head. “AM I LAUGHING?! DO YOU SEE ME LAUGHING, COKIE THE DRUG MULE?!” yelled the coach, his spit spraying all over Luke's sweaty face. The scene returns to Coach DeWitt, quietly seated in his office. He stroked his hair a few times, remembering his more recent exploits and smiled. “But I said to myself, I said, the only way to take down the sad clown is to hit him were it hurts. By the time I'm through with him, he'd be all too happy to pack his bags and head straight back to Broadway.” he said with a sheepish grin. “Step one, the charming red-headed minx, Ms. Waverly Bloss.” he added with a smile. We are now taken back a few days earlier in the teachers' lounge as Ms. Bloss sat, sipping on her piping hot cup of java. Coach DeWitt quickly grabbed a seat parallel to hers, grabbing her hand in the process. “You know I want you, don't you Wendy?” he said with an oh so cheeky smile. “It's Waverly.” snapped Ms. Bloss, her left eyebrow raised as she pulled away from the coach. “What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet.” said a rather flirtatious Coach DeWitt, quoting one of the many romantic lines from Romeo and Juliet. Ms. Bloss smiled. “So what brings you here, Luke?” she said, tucking her hair behind her left ear. “One date. Just one date, darling. I promise, if you don't at least have an ounce of fun, then I wont bother you anymore.” he answered quickly. “Well...I-” answered Ms. Bloss. “So that's it, we're settled then.” he quickly answered, cutting off Ms. Bloss. The female teacher sighed and nodded with half a smile. The coach then stood from his seat and winked, pulling out a tiny object from his pocket. “I heard you liked penguins.” he whispered into her ear, right handing it to her and leaving. Ms. Bloss opened her palm to reveal a rhinestone studded penguin broach. She bit her lower lip, blushing for quite some time before putting it on. The scene returns to Coach DeWitt, his feet now propped up on his desk. He leans in, lowering his face to a whisper. “And now, part two of my ingenious plan. Being a renowned lacrosse champion, I know quite a few people in the New York Catholic High School Athletic Association. Maybe, just maybe...the big game can be rescheduled.” said Coach DeWitt with a sinister look on his face. At the click of the recorder's off button, he burst into maniacal laughter. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Walking through the horde of noisy teenagers, JR roamed the halls in a frazzled daze. After that much unwanted new from Mr. Evans, he hadn't been able to quite think of anything else. He smiled when a voice filled with laughter and happiness squealed from behind him in delight. “Catch you guys later!” said Teddy, waving to Rose and JR as he headed off. “JR! What's crackalackin'?” said Rose, clutching her books as she ran towards him. JR stood silently and shrugged. Rose knew instantly that something was bothering the boy. They, above everyone else, had that special connection. “Awww, what's wrong boo?” Rose said, pinching JR's cheek. “Did the eensy-weensy Spider do anything to you again?” she added, making a face. Turning around and resting his forehead on the locker before him, JR frowned, trying not to make eye contact with his best friend. “I failed my last test in Mr. Evans' class.” JR whispered. Rose shook her head as she leaned in closer. “I didn't quite hear that, JR. What was it again?” she asked. JR turned to Rose, taking her in for a hug as he began to weep. He had exhausted all options on being back in the Glee Club. “I flunked Music class, Rose. I'm flunking Math and Science too. Mr. Evans said if I don't shape up, I can't join Glee Club anymore.” sobbed JR, clutching Rose even tighter as she reciprocated by holding him close. “Awww, well that's nothing to cry about boo! I'll help you, no worries.” said Rose, stroking JR's back in an attempt to calm him down. “Y-you will?” said JR, wiping the tears from his face. Rose licked her thumb, wiping some dirt off of his face as JR stuck his tongue out. “Of course, silly! What are best friends for? Those three just happen to be my favorite subjects of all time!” she answered excitedly. “Meet me in the study hall at six. You'll be back in Center Stage in no time!” she added with a huge grin. “Oh thank you, Rose! Thank you!” JR ecstatically said, jumping up and down as he held Rose's hands tightly. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Meanwhile, June had found herself in the auditorium once more, this time alone. In truth, she would often come here when she need time off from the hustle and bustle of school life, often dreaming of what it would be like to take to the stage with an audience of thousands cheering her on. She hoped to one day be on Broadway, a star in her own right. She smiled, took a deep breath a began to sing. “'How does she know you love her? How does she know she's yours?'” she belted out, her eyes closed as she clenched her fists. A beating of drums resonated to her surprise. “'How does she know that you love her?'” sang Spider as he approached her, beating on the tiny percussion instruments that he had strapped onto himself. “'How do you show her you love her?'” sang June with a smile. “'How does she know that you really, really, truly love her? How does she know that you love her How do you show her you love her? How does she know that you really, really, truly love her?'” they alternated as Spider inched towards her with a huge smile on his face. “'It's not enough to take the one you love for granted. You must remind her, or she'll be inclined to say "How do I know he loves me?".'” sang June, giggling and twirling away from him. “'How does she know that you love her?'” sang Spider, continuing to beat on his drums.' '“'How do you show her you love her?'” he added. “'How do I know he's mine?'” continued June, kicking her shoes off and dancing around the stage. “'How does she know that you really, really, truly love her?'” added Spider. “'Well does he leave a little note to tell you you are on his mind? Send you yellow flowers when the sky is grey? Heeeey! He'll find a new way to show you, a little bit everyday. That's how you know, that's how you know, he's your love.'” she continued to sing, teasingly leaning in for a kiss then quickly scurrying off once more. “'You've got to show her you need her! Don't treat her like a mind reader! Each day do something to need her! To believe you love her!'” sang Spider, setting the instruments down and chasing after June. Music then began to play as flowers sprouted around, along with some grass and trees. June's outfit had changed into a dress reminiscent of a princess, while Spider wore attire befitting of royalty. “'Everybody wants to live happily ever after. Everybody wants to know their true love is true. How do you know he loves you?'” sang June, holding her hands to her heart. “'How does she know that you love her?'” sang Spider, trying to catch June before she could run off again.“'How do you show her you need her?'” he added with a smile. “'How do you know he's yours?'” belted June, catching Spider with the corner of her eye, just in time for her to prance away with a giggle “'How does she know that you really, really, truly-'” sang Spider. “'Well does he take you out dancin' just so he can hold you close Dedicate a song with words in just for you? Ooooh!'” continued June, suddenly stopping to grab Spider by the hand to dance around with him. “'He'll find his own way to tell you, with the little things he'll do. That's how you know! That's how you know-'” sang Spider. “'He's your love.'” they sang in unison as Spider tried to lean in for a kiss. June jokingly pushed him aside and ran off. “'That's how you know he loves you. That's how you know it's true!'” sang Spider, pretending to plead with June on his knees. “'Because he'll wear your favorite color just so he can match your eyes. Rent a private picnic by the fires glow-ooh!'” sang June, pulling him back on his feet as she laughed. “'His heart will be yours forever. Something everyday will show.'” sang Spider. “'That's how you know! That's how you know! That's how you know! That's how you know! That's how you know! That's how you know! That's how you know!'” they sang together, both having much fun as they ran around the stage playing a game of cat and mouse. “'He's your love.'” sang June, glancing back at Spider. “'That's how she knows that you love her. That's how you show her you love her.'” sang Spider with a smile. “'That's how you know! That's how you know!'” they sang in unison, Spider finally catching up to her and taking her in his warm embrace. “'He's your love...'” whispered June, opening her eyes as Spider, as well as everything else slowly faded. She smiled with a heavy sigh, putting her shoes back on and fixing her hair. “Not now. Not yet.” she whispered to herself. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Libby took a deep breath, wiping the sweat off her fevered brow as she neared a door situated at the end of the female locker room. She'd been uneasy for quite some time now, what with the new emotions and sensations she had been experiencing. She stirred a bit and opened the door slightly. “Coach Kympton, might I have a word?” she peeped. The coach turned her head in the direction of the door. Seeing Libby, she smiled and motioned for her to enter and have a seat. The girl then sat, one hand firmly clutching her knee as she nervously nibbled on the nails of the other. “Something troubling you, Ms. Brooks?” said Coach Kympton with a smirk. Deep inside, she already knew what was easily bothering the teenage girl. These feelings were all too familiar to her as well, once going through them when she was much younger. Libby continued to sit nervously, her knees trembling at the thought of her newly discovered feelings. “You might like to stop biting those nails, Libby. By the looks of it, you might just end up chewing of your entire arm.” said the coach with much sympathy. Libby sighed deeply. “C-c-coach...what exactly did you mean before when you said you knew I wasn't hanging out with Violette to be popular?” asked Libby nervously, mustering enough courage to at least say something. Coach Kympton stood, taking a seat next to Libby, a gentle smile on her face. “Ms. Brooks, what you're feeling inside isn't uncommon. It happens to quite a few women your age, and is something that I felt before as well. There's nothing wrong with any of it, mind you, and you need not be ashamed of any of this.” said the coach, reassuring Libby. “God, Coach...so I'm gay?” cringed Libby. “What now? Do I have to cut my hair all Justin Bieber, dress in plaid and stuff?” she added, squinting her eyes, trying to picture herself. “Libby, like I said, you needn't worry. You're young! This may just be something you're going through, a faze maybe. Although, judging by that gleam in your eyes whenever you're with Ms. L'Ange, I can pretty much tell that this is who you really are.” smiled the coach. “By the way, just because your gay, doesn't ,mean you have to give in to the stereotypes, my dear. Why, look at me! I'm more ravishing than most women my age.” she added with a laugh, helping Libby to ease up and laugh along with her. “Thank you.” replied Libby, taking the coach in for a huge hug. Coach Kympton smiled with relief, seeing that she was able to help a young girl to accept herself. “Run along now, Ms. Brooks. If you ever need to talk again, you know where to find me.” Ms. Kympton said with a smile as she ruffled through Libby's hair. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ “And who the freakidy-who are you?!” Coach DeWitt yelled out as Charlie made his way to the field, hurriedly passing the disgruntled coach. With his eyebrows arched, he made his may to the student. “Charlie. Charles Quint, sir. I've been on your team for two years now, sir.” answered Charlie snappily. “Oh, I'm sorry. I probably forgot who you were for not making such an impact in my life!” screamed Coach DeWitt. “Try harder, boy. Two hundred laps ought to make me remember your name! Move, move, move!” added the coach, clapping loudly, signaling Charlie to make a run for it. At that, Charlie made his way to the field to begin the hefty number of laps that had been assigned to him. Meanwhile, Luke, JR and Billy had just finished theirs and sat, taking a break on a nearby patch of dirt. Something had been going through Billy's mind for quite some time now, but he never really bothered to bring it up until now. “Has anyone ever noticed how old Charlie looks compared to the rest of us?” asked Billy, with a whisper. Luke shrugged. “Dude, I haven't really taken my sweet time to gawk at Charlies, you know?” he said laughing. “But now that you mentioned it, he does look pretty old to be a sophomore.” added Luke with a smirk. “Who's Charlie?” asked JR innocently, prompting Luke to flick his ear. “Charlie from Glee Club, you dippy doodle!” grunted Luke as JR rubbed his now throbbing ear. The trio continued to stare at Charlie who made his way around the track oval. “How old did he say he was again, sixteen?” asked Billy who stroked his chin in wonder. “Maybe. I dunno, probably. Who cares, man?” replied Luke, quickly growing bored of the topic. Charlie in fact had stated before that he was sixteen, much like any other sophomore in the school. Although they all agreed that he had probably just experienced an early growth spurt, he still appeared relatively older than most of the other students, looking much more like a senior. Nobody really bothered to ask him about this though, as Charlie had always been the quiet, mysterious boy who most were actually afraid to talk to. "By the way ladies, before I forget, the game has been moved to the 16th!" yelled the coach, causing some panick between Luke, JR and Billy. "Well what do you know! Isn't that the same day as Regionals?" he added, chuckling as he winked at the three. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ That night in study hall, Rose and JR had begun to hit the books in the hopes of getting JR back in the club. Eyes widening, Rose whipped out JR's recent test paper to see that he had failed the most basic of musical lessons, reading notes. This came as a rather unpleasant surprise, seeing that the boy was rather musically inclined. “I just don't see how you could have so much difficulty in Mr. E's music class, JR.” said Rose. “I honestly just listen to a song and then sing. I could never really memorize the notes and stuff like that.” replied a rather embarrassed JR, resting his head on the table. The two continued to study, Rose whipping out a sheet of music to help JR get used to notes and such. Much time had passed with little improvement on his part, much to Rose's dismay. It seemed that he had already forgotten the basic knowledge which he was clearly supposed to have known since he was young. “Hmmmm, let's see...how can we make this much simpler for you to understand?” said Rose, talking to herself as she tapped her pen on the table. “'Let's start at the very beginning. A very good place to start. When you read you begin with...'” she sang. “'ABC!'” replied JR excitedly. “'When you sing you begin with do re mi'.” sang Rose, tapping JR's nose with her pen. “'Do re mi?'” asked a puzzled JR. “'Do re mi! The first three notes just happen to be, do re mi.'” answered Rose with much glee. “'Do re mi.'” said JR, thinking out loud as he tried to grasp what Rose was teaching him. “'Do re mi fa so la ti!'” belted Rose as she stood from her seat, beaming with delight as JR sat their with a look of confusion. Rose sat back down, with a frustrated look on her face. “'Oh, let's see if I can make it easier hmmm...Doe - a deer, a female deer. Ray - a drop of golden sun! Me - a name i call myself. Far - a long, long way to run! Sew - a needle pulling thread! La - a note to follow so. Tea - a drink with jam and bread. That will bring us back to do, oh, oh, oh!'” sang Rose, standing up once more, a huge smile on her face. “'Do!'” sang JR, standing up in excitement. “'A deer, a female deer'.” sang Rose. “'Re!'” chided JR. “'A drop of golden sun!'” replied Rose. “'Mi!'” yelled an excited JR. “'A name I call myself.'” sang Rose, marching around their table. “'Fa!'” added JR as he jumped up on the table. “'A long long way to run!'” cheered Rose. “'So - a needle pulling thread!'” exclaimed JR, ever so excitedly. “'La!'” he added with joy, throwing his hands up in the air. “'A note to follow so! Ti!'” sang Rose, pulling JR down from the table as they began to run around the study hall. “'A drink with jam and bread!'” sang JR. “'That will bring us back to do!'” sang Rose, stopping in her tracks and pointing back towards JR, motioning for him to sing. “'Doe - a deer, a female deer. Ray - a drop of golden sun! Me - a name i call myself. Far - a long, long way to run! Sew - a needle pulling thread! La - a note to follow so. Tea - a drink with jam and bread!'” sang JR as he spun around, sheer happiness filling his heart. That will bring us back to do! Do re mi fa so la ti do, so do!” sang Rose, before sitting promptly on the floor and calling JR over.' '“'Now JR, do re mi fa so and so on, are only the tools we use to build a song. Once you have these notes in your head, you can sing a million different tones by mixing them up! Like this, so do la fa mi do re! Can you do that?'” she said, hoping to add to JR's new found knowledge. “'So do la fa mi do re!'” belted out JR. “'So do la ti do re do!'” added Rose with a smile. “'So do la ti do re do!'” continued JR with a huge grin on his face. “'Now put it all together.'” said Rose, tapping JR's cute little nose again. “'So do la fa mi do re, so do la ti do re do!'” sang JR, clutching his hands together, mimicking an opera singer. “'Good!'” replied a proud Rose, squeezing JR's cheeks. “'But it doesn't mean anything.'” said JR, a look of disappointment on his face as his heart sank. “'So we put in words. One word per every note. Like this! When you know the notes to sing, you can sing most anything!'” sang Rose. “'Together!'” she added, pulling JR back up. “'When you know the notes to sing, you can sing most anything!'” they sang in unison, spinning around hand in hand. “'Do!'” sang JR. “'A deer, a female deer'.” sang Rose. “'Re!'” added JR. “'A drop of golden sun!'” replied Rose. “'Mi!'” yelled JR. “'A name I call myself.'” sang Rose, pointing to herself with a smile. “'Fa!'” added JR. “'A long long way to run!'” cheered Rose. “'So - a needle pulling thread!'” exclaimed JR. “'La!'” he added, laughing. “'A note to follow so! Ti!'” exclaimed Rose. “'A drink with jam and bread!'” sang JR. “'That will bring us back to do!'” sang Rose!' '“'Do re mi fa so la ti do, do ti la so fa mi re! Do mi mi! Mi so so! Re fa fa! La ti ti!'” she added, shaking things up a bit. “'Do mi mi! Mi so so! Re fa fa! La ti ti!'” sang JR, his left eyebrow raised with a smirk on his face. “'Do mi mi! Mi so so! Re fa fa! La ti ti!'” sang JR. “'Oh, let's see if I can make it easier hmmm...Doe - a deer, a female deer. Ray - a drop of golden sun! Me - a name i call myself. Far - a long, long way to run! Sew - a needle pulling thread! La - a note to follow so. Tea - a drink with jam and bread. That will bring us back to -'” sang Rose with a smile. “'So do la fa mi do re! So do la fa mi re do! So do!'” belted out JR, much to Rose's surprise. The two, tired and very happy with what they had accomplished both plopped to the floor, bursting into laughter. They stopped, staring intently into each others eyes. Much to Rose's surprise, JR leaned in for a kiss. They closed their eyes and proceeded to make-out. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ The next day, Violette ran through the halls, making her way as she was running late for cheerleading practice. This would'nt be the first time she would be late for anything, but as team captain, she had a reputation to uphold. Passing through a drove of students and possibly knocking a few of them over, she shoved her way, knocking Juli over. “Uh! That bitch!” exclaimed Juli, as Courtney helped her back up. “Loser.” mumbled Courtney as Vi hurriedly scurried off, apologizing in French. As she quickly dashed to the gym, she was forced to make an abrupt stop as someone pulled her into the broom closet. “Nique ta mere!” yelled Vi, cursing in French from surprise. Libby covered Vi's mouth with her mom, trying to calm the girl down as best as she could. She was also clearly nervous, evident from the beads of sweat that slowly gathered on her forehead. She shushed Violette, calming her down. “Oh, it's you! You gave me quite a fright, Libby.” said Violette, trying to calm her nerves. “Why are you here in the broom closet anyway? You're all hot and sweaty like a...a...a possum in a damp sack!” she added, thinking to herself if what she had said was indeed a right choice of words. Libby just stood there staring at Vi, adding to the the cheerleader's confusion. “Hello? Libby?” said Violette, waving her hand in Libby's face. No words were spoken in the next minutes that followed. As Vi shrugged and prepared to make her exit, Libby held her tight and proceeded to kiss her. Violette's eyes widened in shock, causing her to push Libby away. As she opened the door of the broom closet, she took another glance at Libby, trying to speak. She wasn't able to say anything though, and neither was Libby. At that, Violette wiped her lips and ran out the door as Libby began to cry. “'It's over and done, but the heartache lives on inside. And who's the one you're clinging to i'nstead of me tonight?” sang Libby, slowly sliding to the floor as she cried. “'And where are you now, now that I need you? Tears on my pillow wherever you go. I'll cry me a river that leads to your ocean. You'll never see me fall apart.'” she added, covering her face with her palms to hide her grief. “'In the words of a broken heart, it's just emotion taking me over. Caught up in sorrow, lost in the song. But if you don't come back, come home to me, darling. Don't you know there's nobody left in this world to hold me tight? Don't you know there's nobody left in this world to kiss goodnight? Goodnight, goodnight'.” she continued, peering through a crack in the door as she watched the people passing by. The scene takes us to JR who looks on while Luke has his arm wrapped around Rose in the choir room. “'I'm there at your side. I'm part of all the things you are. But you've got a part of someone else. You've got to find your shining star.'” sang JR. “'And where are you now, now that I need you? Tears on my pillow wherever you go. I'll cry me a river that leads to your ocean. You'll never see me fall apart.'” he continued, Rose glancing at him once before leaning on Luke's shoulder. “'In the words of a broken heart, it's just emotion taking me over. Caught up in sorrow, lost in the song. But if you don't come back, come home to me, darling. Don't you know there's nobody left in this world to hold me tight? Don't you know there's nobody left in this world to kiss goodnight? Goodnight, goodnight'.” sang JR along with Rose and Libby as the scene overlapped between the three of them. The scene now shifts to Rose along with JR in the hallway. “Hey.” mumbled JR. “Hey.” Rose answered shyly. “I-I passed my music test.” said JR, scratching his head, a goofy smirk on his face. Rose smiled. Just as she was about to say something, Luke showed up to take her to lunch. He held her hand tightly and kissed her on the cheek as JR looked on in dismay. “'And where are you now, now that I need you? Tears on my pillow wherever you go. I'll cry me a river that leads to your ocean. You'll never see me fall apart.'” she sang as she walked away. “'In the words of a broken heart, it's just emotion taking me over. Caught up in sorrow, lost in the song. But if you don't come back, come home to me, darling. Don't you know there's nobody left in this world to hold me tight? Don't you know there's nobody left in this world to kiss goodnight? Goodnight, goodnight.'” they finished in unison, now on stage in the auditorium with everyone from the Glee Club backing them up. THE END 'Cast' 'Main Cast' Courtney "Babydoll" Wintour (UndercoverGleek1) Billy "G-Man" Grappa (Goku24) Rosemary "Rose" Winters (KCisaGleek98) Junette "June" Harris (DisneySparkles) Lucas "Luke" Hamilton (XIamAweSam) Julianna "Juli" Silver (Gleelover4ever) Jonas "JR" Hayfield (QFabrayGleek4eva) Violette "Vi" L'Ange (Sooperpurple) Elizabeth "Libby" Brooks (Josh Bullin24) Charles "Charlie" Quint (Gonzalorams) Theodore "Teddy" McCall (ArashiKagami) Spider "Spider" Reed (Theunitedstateofme) Mr. Patch Princeton Evans (Theunitedstateofme) Ms. Wavery Alice Bloss (DisneySparkles) 'Recurring Cast / Guest Cast' Coach Luke DeWitt (Nayaforever) Coach Sydney Kympton (QuinnQuinn) 'Songs' *'That's How You Know' from Disney's Enchanted. Sung by June and Spider. *'Do-Re-Mi' from The Sound of Music. Sung by Rose and JR. *'Emotions' by Destiny's Child. Sung by Libby, Rose and JR with Center Stage.